


Mouthy

by cygnaut



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Dom Charles, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Logan, Telepathic Sex, authority kink, vague reference to jean/logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnaut/pseuds/cygnaut
Summary: "Ya gonna discipline me, Prof?"Charles blinked. "You—are you getting off on this?"Fill for the prompt: Charles is a professor at an upscale university, Logan is the groundskeeper, who has an ENORMOUS authority kink. Cue Charles topping the hell out of Logan.





	Mouthy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain) in the [xmenrarepairs18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs18) collection. 



Charles was elbow deep in graduate essays when it happened. He was writing a note about the benefits of proofreading on a particularly lousy paper when he sniffed the air and cursed. Cigar smoke. Again. It was the third time this week. 

Charles pushed back from his desk and wheeled to the window. Charles liked to leave it open a crack to make his stuffy office more bearable in the late spring months, but this semester his air had been repeatedly polluted by a frustrating groundskeeper who insisted on smoking _right_ under his window. 

Charles threw the window open with a loud bang and looked down. Sure enough, Logan was standing in the shadow of the low wall directly below Charles' office. It was a pleasant hidden spot with a bench and shade, which Charles supposed explained the man's insistence on using it for his smoke break. 

"Mr. Logan," Charles called down. He didn't actually know if 'Logan' was the man's first or a last name, but he didn't particularly care. "Would you _please_ put that out."

Logan leaned back with insolent slowness and raised his eyebrows at Charles in mock surprise. He had his uniform jacket off and looked sweaty and disheveled from his work. "Oh, Professor X. Didn't realize you were up there." 

Charles ignored his feigned innocence. "I _know_ you are aware, as I have told you _several_ times now, that smoking is not allowed anywhere on this campus." 

"Is that so," Logan asked, and blew a puff of smoke up in Charles' direction. 

"Ugh." Charles slammed the window shut. He had complained to the building manager, but evidently that wasn't enough to put a stop to this disrespectful behavior. Before he could think better of it, Charles wheeled out of his office and into the elevator in a flurry of rage. 

The department's elevator was old and exceedingly slow, which only added to Charles' fury as he pounded the button for the ground floor repeatedly. 

When he finally made it down and rolled outside into the bright sunshine, Logan was still seated exactly as he had been earlier. His cigar was still lit, of course, and he smiled as Charles came down the path toward him. 

"I am not an unreasonable man," Charles announced once he was in earshot. "But I do not take kindly to unreasonable behavior. Put that out this instant." 

Logan shrugged and stood up slowly, rolling his shoulders. He was wearing a tight white tank top and his muscles flexed impressively as he stretched. He clearly meant to intimidate Charles, but it was ruined slightly by the fact that he wasn't actually all that tall. In fact, Charles was reasonably sure he would have several inches on him at his full height.

"Well?" Charles prompted, motioning to the still-smoking cigar in Logan's hand. Charles' rage had tempered somewhat and he wondered what he'd gotten himself into. What exactly was he planning to do if the groundskeeper refused to put out his cigar? Punch him? Announce that he would have Logan fired? Charles wasn't entirely sure he could do either of those things, and the latter option reminded him a bit too much of his mother at her most WASPish. 

Logan held his hands out in a placating manner which was somehow deeply impertinent at the same time. "Listen, Prof, I'm sorry if I'm annoyin' ya. Why not go back upstairs and shut your window? I know it's in good working order, I checked the hinges myself a few months back." 

Charles bristled. "No _,_ I will _not_ be shutting the window because it's hot in my office and I shouldn't _need to_ since _you're not allowed to smoke here_."

"Heh, guess I'm in the wrong, huh?" Logan shook his head and smiled like he found Charles' little snit very amusing. Charles was preparing to yell at him some more when Logan surprised him by licking his lips and dropping his gaze down to Charles' crotch in an obvious leer. "Ya gonna discipline me, Prof?"

Charles blinked. Here was an explanation for Logan's behavior which had never occurred to him. "You—are you getting off on this?"

Logan's eyes trailed slowly up Charles' body to his face. Now that he was looking for it, Charles could practically taste the lust coming off him in waves. It was like a red haze floating all around Logan, the color as bright as a spray of blood. 

Logan wrapped his lips around his cigar and puffed on it. "Yer not real perceptive for a telepath, are ya?"

Charles sputtered. "Well, I—I don't make a habit of reading the thoughts of _strangers_. Especially not rude arseholes like yourself."

A filthy smirk stretched across Logan's face. He took a step closer to Charles and dragged his cigar across his lips in a suggestive motion before taking another puff. "Maybe ya' should," he said, smoke rising from his mouth with the words. 

Charles swallowed, affected in spite of himself. Slowly, hesitatingly, he brought his hand up and touched his temple with two fingers. 

Most people had a clear, verbal narrative in their heads. They thought in an endless string of words which circled around and around in a repetitious way that was generally quite boring. Yet Charles didn't pick up any words in Logan's head. Instead, there was only a burst of primal images. Logan on his knees, the smell of fresh cut grass, oblivious students chattering nearby as he unbuckled Charles' belt and pulled his hard cock out into the open air. 

The image was a fantasy, of course, a very vivid one, but it was informed by a series of memories lying just under the surface of Logan's conscious thought. Other lovers and other cocks he had sucked; on his knees in a bathroom, a dark alley, the cab of a truck. It was a blur of obscene images and each one had an undercurrent of pain twined with pleasure. Most of the body parts and faces in Logan's memory were vague, but in one of the flashes a woman with red hair and a very revealing corset smiled and brought a ruler down on the palm of his hand with a sharp, stinging slap. 

Charles pulled out of Logan's mind with a gasp. He wasn't entirely sure if that last one was a memory or just a very clear daydream, but the intensity of the lust it provoked was unmistakable. 

Back in the real world, Logan was edging closer to Charles. He took the cigar out of his mouth and lowered himself so he was crouched next to his chair. Charles' eyes drifted down and spotted the outline of Logan's cock against his left thigh, his erection stretched clearly against the heavy fabric of his jeans. "Well?" Logan asked. "What'da you think? Want a blow?" 

Charles licked his lips and breathed in slowly. He hesitated not out of nervousness, but to stretch out the sweet tension of the moment and give himself time to think. He felt more grounded now that he understood what Logan wanted. Sex he could understand. And sex with someone as lewd and unrestrained as Logan? That Charles thought he could enjoy very much. 

Charles sat up straighter as he considered his next move. There was a tension in Logan's thoughts between two dueling needs. He was caught between not wanting to appear weak, but also wanting Charles to take control of the situation—to take him in hand. Charles wasn't sure if Logan was even consciously aware of what he wanted, but he was certain he could give it to him. 

"Not here," Charles said, his voice low. He leaned in close and paused with his lips just in front of Logan's mouth. "Come to my office in ten minutes." 

Charles pulled back, intending to leave Logan wanting, but Logan had other ideas. He caught Charles' tie with one hand and pulled him down into a hard kiss. The touch of his mouth was electrifying and Charles gasped in spite of himself.

Charles slapped him. He regretted it immediately, surprised at himself and at the force of the blow. Logan fell back on his ass on the ground and touched the side of his face. 

Before Charles could apologize, Logan's smile grew wider. He was clearly not put off in the least by being hit. Charles twisted one wheel backward, and Logan pursed his lips in a mocking kiss as he turned away. Charles felt his eyes on his back for every inch of the path as he rolled away and did his best to appear unaffected. 

Charles checked his cock before he went back in the building, but his mental arousal hadn't translated below the belt. He normally needed physical stimulation to get himself going, which was a bit of a relief since it meant his excitement wasn't obvious to everyone who saw him. It was torture to act normal as he wheeled with stiff arms back to his office. One of Charles' colleagues nodded to him in the hallway and Charles could only grimace as he rushed past. 

The instant Charles got into his office he shut the door behind him and unzipped his pants. He needed to hurry if he was going to be ready by the time Logan made it up the stairs. He paused while getting his cock out and wondered if this was all a tease. Would Logan show up or was this a game to him? A bit of revenge on the uptight prick who wouldn't let him smoke in peace? Logan would probably find it funny to get Charles all worked up and then fail to show. 

Charles decided to masturbate anyway since the worst thing that might happen would be him beating off in his office alone. It was a bit pathetic, sure, but he was still pretty worked up from the images in Logan's head. 

Fifteen minutes later, Charles was behind his desk with his pants open and a decent erection worked up when a knock came at the door. A quick glance in the visitor's head confirmed that it was Logan, thank god. 

"Come in," Charles called, trying to sound bored and not at all lust-crazed in case anyone was listening. 

The doorknob twisted and Logan pushed it open lazily with his boot. "Hey, Prof," he said. "I've got that... big tool you were looking for." 

"Shut the door and get over here," Charles said impatiently. Logan smirked in response but did as he was told. Charles rolled back from the desk to make room and Logan slid down to his knees quite obediently. He looked at Charles' exposed cock and licked his lips. 

Charles entered his mind again as he reached down to stroke himself. When Logan looked at him, he saw a line of previous authorities—old teachers, bosses, and former lovers who had all wanted to control him in some way. Logan had bucked off every one of them, but each escape brought with it a sense of loss. In that moment, Charles saw the shape of his psychology very clearly. Logan acted out because he wanted to prove that no one owned him, but at the same time he wanted someone to _try._ He wanted the elusive thrill of _belonging_ that submission brought: to be claimed, and cherished, and loved. Charles wasn't sure he could fulfill Logan's deeper needs, but he could certainly ensure that the two of them had a very good time together. 

"Well?" Charles asked. "Weren't you going to 'blow' me?"

"Sure," Logan said, and leaned forward lazily to swallow down Charles' cock. Even if he hadn't seen his memories earlier, Charles would be able to tell that Logan was very practiced at this. He moaned loudly around his full mouth and started moving his head up and down expertly. 

"Good," Charles said. "That's a much better use for your mouth." Logan squeezed his eyes closed like the sensations were too much for him and kept making little muffled pleased noises. 

Charles slid back into Logan's mind so he could feel his pleasure, and caught him moving his hand over to unbutton his fly. Without hesitation, Charles grabbed a handful of Logan's hair and jerked his head up and off of his cock. "Did I tell you to touch yourself?"

Logan coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Nope." 

Charles narrowed his eyes. "Put your hands on my waist and keep them there." 

Logan did as he was told and leaned down to kiss the head of Charles' cock. "Can I continue now, boss?" 

Charles' hand was still in his hair, and in response he pushed Logan's head down further into his lap. Logan opened his mouth eagerly. He seemed to like the hairpulling, so Charles used both hands to hold him in place and guided him up and down on his cock. 

Reaching orgasm from a blowjob could be a slow process for Charles, but Logan seemed to be enjoying himself well enough to continue for some time. Charles kept a light touch at the edge of his mind, and rode the painful pleasure of Logan's frustrated lust. Eventually, a warm sensation bloomed from Charles' stomach up to the top of his head and he came in Logan's mouth with a shudder. 

Charles recomposed himself afterward while Logan sat back on his heels and waited for further instructions. Charles could feel Logan's eyes on him as he pulled several tissues from the box on his desk and dried off his cock before tucking it away. He adjusted his tie and angled his chair back toward the desk. 

Logan cleared his throat when Charles pulled the stack of essays toward him and picked up his red pen. Charles sighed. "You can masturbate, if you must, but I really need to finish my grading." 

Logan laughed and sat down on the floor with his legs splayed open. He unzipped his jeans and pushed his shirt up to display his abs, clearly showing off. He pulled his cock out and started jerking off as he stared up at Charles. For his part, Charles did his best to pretend to ignore him while darting glances out of the corner of his eye. Logan was _very_ impressively endowed and Charles found his mouth watering with the urge to taste him in turn. 

Instead of returning the favor, Charles continued pretending to grade until Logan came pulsing over his own stomach and hands. Charles passed him the box of tissues without looking away from an essay. 

Logan cleaned up and unsuccessfully tried to make himself look less debauched. His hair was a mess, there was an obvious semen stain on his jeans, and his lips were still bruised red. Anyone seeing him would likely know exactly what he'd been up to, which undoubtedly gave Logan a thrill. Charles found it rather arousing himself.

Before Logan left, Charles opened his desk and took out one of his business cards. He wrote his home address on the back and held it out for Logan to take. "Friday night, 8 o'clock, and this time, _don't_ be late." 

Logan took the card and smiled slowly. "Not tonight?" 

"I have plans," Charles said and waved his hand like Logan was a pesky insect that wouldn't stop buzzing around his office. "Now get back to trimming the bushes or whatever you're supposed to be doing instead of sucking off the faculty."

"You got it, boss," Logan said, and winked over his shoulder at Charles as he left. Charles looked up to catch the sight of his ass in his tight jeans before the door shut behind him. Fuck, but Charles hoped he knew what he was getting into.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Unforgotten and lousy_science for beta reading and assistance in coming up with a groundskeeper-themed double-entendre.


End file.
